Music
by yannel
Summary: Son tantas las emociones que una melodía puede crear,que pude recrear tantas escenas. Muchas veces, elegimos una canción para representar un momento de nuestras vidas. Serie de one-shots basados en canciones. Multi-paring, Slash.
1. Kiss it all better

**Kiss it all better**

Giró sobre su cuerpo, buscando una comodidad que jamás encontraría. Había sido otra noche en vela, su quinta desde el accidente. Se haló los cabellos desesperado, y es que, aunque el tiempo había pasado él no podía olvidarlo. Simplemente no podía…

_Era normal ¿Saben? Después de todo él y Kyle habían avanzado un paso más en su relación. Era por eso que era normal; que ellos anduvieran solos, agarrados de la mano, sin que nadie más los molestara. Lo habían hecho antes, y lo seguirían haciendo…Pero bueno, aquel día el destino tenía otros planes._

—_¡Alto!_

Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se incorporaba. Era ridículo, sabía que no podía seguir así. Debía seguir con su vida, tal y como su amigo le había dicho…Pero él no entendía lo difícil que era. Él definitivamente no sufría del modo que lo hacía él. No sentía aquella opresión en el pecho, que parece te va a matar…pero no lo hace… ¡Maldición! ¡No lo hace!

_¡BAM!_

_Fue un movimiento tan rápido. Un pestañeo de Kenny y…ahora...él estaba ahí…Kenny quiso entrar en pánico, pero el shock era tanto que ni eso podía hacer. Sus rodillas temblaron, obligándolo a arrodillarse. _

—_¿Kyle? —murmuró primero, tal vez era una broma. Sí, eso…porque esto simplemente no podía estar pasando. Tomó la cabeza de Kyle entre sus manos, para depositarla con cuidado sobre sus piernas. Con su mano temblorosa tanteó la cara de su amado_–_,¿Kyle? Por favor…no…Kyle respóndeme._

—Por favor…—susurró. Sabía que sus palabras no podían ser escuchadas por nadie. Lo sabía perfectamente, especialmente _esa_ persona no podía escucharle.

Hizo ademán de llorar, pero sus ojos estaban secos. Repitió aquellas palabras una vez más, esperando la respuesta. Esperando aquella respuesta que nunca le llegó. Aquel "_No pasa nada_" nunca le llegó a sus oídos; y eso lo mataba más que cualquier otra cosa.

_Kyle le sonrió, y fue ahí cuando Kenny se soltó a llorar. Él sabía mejor que nadie, que no podía ser salvado. Con las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba Kyle, llevó su mano a la de Kenny deteniendo cualquier intención de sacar su celular._

—_Quédate conmigo…—le dijo en un hilo de voz. Kenny sólo asintió._

_Bajó su cabeza para llenarle la cara de besos. Su frente fue lo primero que besó, luego sus mejillas…Su nariz, sabía que Kyle lo odiaba, pero nunca le había importado; al final besó sus ojos: — "Todo estará bien" —y Kyle sonrió, porque sabía la mentira que escondían esas palabras._

Buscó debajo de su cama, aquel aparatejo que había conseguido de contrabando. _Aquella _cosa que había acabado con la vida de _él_. La sostuvo entre sus manos, estaba decidido a hacerlo, sabía que nada de lo hiciera podría ayudarle. Sabía que jamás podría salir adelante…No después de aquello.

No había esperanza para él.

_Su mano estaba fría. Todo en él se había vuelto frío y Kenny lloró más fuerte. Lo había perdido para siempre. Depositó un segundo beso en sus ojos y un último en su boca: —"Todo estará bien" —repitió antes de abandonar el cuerpo de Kyle._

_Tomó el arma entre sus manos. El tipo la había dejado caer después de entrar en pánico. Sintió el coraje, la ira, la furia crecer. Su sangre hervir…Iba a hacerlo, de verdad que sí. Su puño se cerró entornó al arma. _

_Al tipo lo encontró unas cuadras lejos del crimen. Obviamente no había podido ir lejos. Con un grito llamó la atención de él…y un segundo después…_

¡BAM!

Todos los reos se sobresaltaron ante el sonido. Los policías corrieron a su celda, pero era demasiado tarde para él. Su cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo; su sangre derramada en las paredes y en el suelo…

Lo último que Kenny pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos. Y vio aquella sonrisa, aquella bella sonrisa.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente y vio las paredes de su cuarto, se rió. Rió de su triste vida; rió porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas para llorar. Se puso de pie y aquella risa se convirtió en gritos, en gritos de impotencia.

Aquellos desgarradores gritos que imploraban su muerte. Que con toda la rabia del mundo, le reclamaban a la vida, por la ironía de su vida.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes usados y la canción no me pertenecen._

_Una aclaración no más, en los diálogos la parte de que tenía: "" son letra de la canción. Traducida obviamente._

_Bueno espero y lo hayan disfrutado, porque de seguro caigo con más one-shots como éste._


	2. What Hurts The Most

**Título:** What hurts the most

**Raiting: **K+

**Canción: **What hurts the most de "The Rascal Flatts"

**Pareja:** Supongo que podría decirse que es un Creek

**Advertencia: **La letra en _itálica_ es letra de la canción. Cuando aparezca _"así" _ son pensamientos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la canción utilizada no me pertenecen. Le pretenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><em>I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house<em>

_that don´t bother me..._

El golpeteo constante de las gotas de lluvia contra su ventana, era lo único que ahogaba el silencio de su habitación. Y era el único sonido que estaba dispuesto a soportar; tranquilo y melancólico, acuerdo a como se sentía en aquel momento.

Recargó su cara contra el vidrio y dejó que aquel frío contacto le llenara. Era una sensación real. Observó las pequeñas gotas resbalarse, siguiendo su curso, y pensó, que tal vez….Sólo tal vez, debería hacer lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Craig, tomó rumbo a su escuela. Como siempre, nada diferente. Las mismas calles, las mismas personas yendo temprano a su trabajo. Suspiró con pesadez ante la rutinaria vida a la que se hallaba atado.<p>

Lo odiaba.

Pero, aquella mañana, mientras esperaba el autobús con sus otros compañeros de clases. En el momento en que estaba subiendo al bus, buscando el lugar más alejado de sus compañeros…Se dio cuenta de algo, algo importante. Aquella mañana _él_ no había llegado, y eso hacía que _todo_ fuera diferente.

Tomó asiento en el último del bus, justo al lado de la ventana. Como siempre.

–¡Hey, Craig! –saludó alegremente Clyde, desde el asiento de adelante. A su lado estaba Token–, ¿Viste Terrance & Phillip anoche? ¡Estuvo asombroso!

Clyde siguió hablando, y aun que normal era que Craig empezara a ignorarlo en cierto punto (Tal vez, desde el principio) Clyde supo que su amigo no estaba bien, porque algo no cuadraba en Craig. Dirigió una mirada de preocupación a su compañero de asiento.

Token le devolvió la mirada. Ambos sabían por lo que el moreno pasaba, ellos estaban en la misma situación, claro que, de una forma menos intensa. Y era por lo mismo, que se preocupaban por él.

–Déjalo…–Token tomó a Clyde del hombro, para que se sentara bien en el asiento. Clyde le dirigió una última sonrisa a su amigo, en señal de apoyo, antes de desaparecer por el asiento.

Pero Craig ni se enteró, pues demasiado distraído se encontraba viendo hacia afuera del bus, como para prestarle la debida atención a sus amigos. Durante los últimos días había llovido de forma constante, un huracán, decían las noticias.

En el momento que bajaron para entrar a la escuela, el dudó. No sabía si entrar o irse, regresar bajo la lluvia no era un problema para él. Además, no sería la primera vez que se vuela las clases. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de recordar lo que él le hubiera dicho.

–_P-pero, C-craig podría pasarte algo…¡T-t-te podrían castigar! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡O t-t-te p-podrían cast-tigar! Y-y-y…e-entonces, n-no estarías aquí, y-y-y-y y-yo no podr-ría…¡GAH! ¡Q-que presión, C-craig! _

–Está bien –murmuró antes de adentrarse a la escuela. Pasó a su salón, y se sentó la misma banca de siempre. Frente a él: Token; a un lado: Clyde y del otro…Joder.

El profesor de aquel momento había comenzado su muy aburrida clase. Creo, aunque nadie aquí lo admitiría, que todos extrañaban al Profesor Garrison. Él hacía las clases más divertidas e interesantes (Aunque mitad de lo que decía era pura mentira). Hubo un momento, un jodido instante en el que volteó a la banca vacía que tenía al lado que se dijo _"Hasta aquí"_

–¡Señor Tucker! ¿Necesita algo? –con voz calmada pero firme el profesor se dirigió al ahora de pie, Craig, pero él ni lo peló. Y ante las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros; las muy preocupadas de sus amigos y la muy enojada de su maestro, abandonó el salón.

Los pasillos de su escuela le parecieron tan largos, como nunca antes le habían parecido. Tanto así, que sintió alivio al momento que la fría lluvia chocó contra su cara. No dudó un instante el seguir su caminata, alejándose lo más que podía de su escuela.

El mojarse no era un problema para él. Siempre había encontrado atractivo caminar bajo la lluvia. Empezó a dejar que sus pies le guiaran, doblando a la izquierda en vez de a la derecha como era habitual. Justo en ese momento, dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran, como era habitual cuando caminabas sin rumbo bajo la lluvia.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_–Oye, C-c-craig –le llamó Tweek, quien caminaba debajo de la barda, a diferencia de su amigo._

_El nombrado abrió un ojo bajando la mirada a donde el rubio. Sin mal no recordaba, Tweek no hacía mucho tiempo le había rogado que no caminara con los ojos cerrados, y menos sobre una barda. Ahora parecía que no le importaba para nada._

_–¿Qué pasa, Tweek?_

_–¡GAH! ¡L-la m-mirada al f-fr-rente! –gritó asustado cuando vio que Craig bajaba la cabeza para verlo._

_Claro que, de Tweek era imposible pensar eso._

_–¿Qué pasa Tweek? –preguntó nuevamente mientras bajaba de la barda, para ponerse al lado del muchacho._

_–B-bueno, y-yo quería…v-verás, y-yo…m-me estaba preguntando si t-tú…B-bueno –mientras hablaba jugaba con sus dedos y veía al suelo, nervioso._

_–La mirada al frente Tweek._

_–¡Oh! ¡Ah, s-s-sí! –asintió, levantando la vista casi al instante–, M-me estaba p-p-preguntando si tú…Ohdiosmío…si t-t-ú…¿Y-ya sabes que vas a hacer?_

_–¿Hacer? –Craig dirigió su confusa mirada al muchacho._

_–¡GAH! D-digo s-sí, t-tú sabes…H-hacer d-después de la preparatoria. D-d-después de todo, sólo queda u-un año._

_–Oh_

_Era cierto, sólo tenían un semestre más y terminaban la prepa, después de eso, todos irían a universidades por el país. Los más desgraciados se quedarían en el pueblo, y Craig rogaba no pertenecer a ese pequeño grupo de desdichados._

_–¿Qué harás tú? –devolvió la pregunta, mirándole insistente._

_–¡¿Y-yo? B-bueno, no e-e-estoy seguro –comenzó a jugar desesperadamente con sus manos–, P-pero..L-lo más probable e-es que me q-quede con mis papás ¡GAH! Y-ya sabes, para cuidar e-el negocio…–volteó al frente unos segundos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de una horrible realidad–, P-pero qué tal si…N-no soy bueno para el n-negocio –se llevó sus manos a su cabello, comenzando a halarlo–, M-m-m-mis padres c-comenzarían a odiarme ¡OHDIOSMÍO! ¡SERÍA UNA V-¡_

_Y antes de que pudiera seguir con su paranoia unos brazos ajenos lo jalaron. Con un brazo que pasaba por su cintura, y otro que le acariciaba el cabello tan gentilmente, que realmente no tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber de quién eran esos brazos (Además de que no había nadie más ahí) Porque eran los únicos que lograban relajarlo casi al instante._

_–Calmado. Puedo apostar toda mi colección de discos que serás perfecto para el trabajo._

_Tweek susurró un leve gracias y luego de eso, no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Prefería estar así, abrazado de Craig, a cualquier otra cosa. Con él se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo; el más protegido._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

"_Lástima que no durará para siempre."_

Y con ese último pensamiento, Craig despertó de sus sueños cuando su pie golpeó una reja. Era para él, en este momento, inevitable no pasarse por ahí. Lo venía haciendo todos los días del mes, sin falta.

Se abrió paso por la vieja reja que procuraba el lugar. Aunque tan gastada estaba, que Craig aseguraba que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo. Caminó la misma empedrada ruta de todos los días, se la sabía ya de memoria.

_Al final, la tercera a la derecha_. Siempre estaba ahí.

–Hey…–saludó, aunque sabía que nunca abría un gesto de vuelta–, Hoy también fue un día aburrido ¿Sabes? El profesor cada vez me irrita más –sentía aquel horrible nudo en su garganta iba creciendo a cada palabra que decía. Cómo su voz nasal se iba quebrando poco a poco–, Creo que T-token y Clyde están preocupados…No puedo hacer nada…y-y los sabes.

Las piernas le flaquearon, como siempre, obligándolo arrodillarse. Puso su mano dónde la lápida, en busca de apoyo. Sus ojos, ahogados en lágrimas desde hacía ya un rato, dejaron fluir aquellas gotas saladas. Se disimulaban perfectamente con la lluvia, aunque nunca le ha importado que la gente lo vea llorar.

El meteorólogo dijo que había un huracán. Él sabía que el cielo sufría con él, por eso lloraba en señal de solidaridad.

–Hey, Tweek –llamó mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el mármol de la lápida. Como si fueran los cabellos del chico –, No te lo dije ¿Verdad?...Y-y-yo me hubiese quedado contigo…T-tú sabes, a-a trabajar.

Y realmente, Craig no dijo nada más, las palabras sobraban. Sus sollozos eran más que suficiente. Además, las palabras que le seguían a esas eran bastante claras ¿No?

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?<em>

_Jejejeje, bueno, mil gracias por los reviews. De verdad los aprecio mucho._

_Bueno, hasta la siguiente canción o/_


End file.
